Rebelde:Generacion Nuevo
by Rico Enrique
Summary: This is a spin-off of the hit telenovela Rebelde. It is English but features so Spanish in there but the it has nothing to really do with the story itself


Based on "Rebelde"

Written by.Cris Morena

* * *

Capítulo Uno:

**¡** **¡Dar la Bienvida Elite Way School! (**_Partes Uno y Dos_**)**

The sun rose over the private school of Elite Way School. Thousands of cars pulled in over the sunset as the first day of the new school year. Elite Way School is coed private boarding school in Mexico City, where 6 six students formed RBD, a Latin pop band that has been very successful.

"Anita, you forgot your suitcase!" Anita turned and ran back to her parents' for escort and grabbed her pink suitcase.

"Adios" Anita kissed her mom on the cheek and ran off into the Building. Anita Dina Rey was a smart, blonde, and had every girl wanting to be her and every guy falling for. In Middle School, she was the head cheerleader and captain of the volleyball team.

"¡Dios Mios! Anita!" Anita turned as three skinny blondes ran towards her.

"¡Margarita! ¡Selena! ¡Melina! " Anita ran towards them as the hugged, "How have you guys been, I haven't seen you since my daddy's party!"

"We are good; we have a lot of gossip to catch up on!" They walked off talking. Margarita Roberta Collins, Selena Lupita Roberts, and Melina Mia Chávez were Anita's followers. They Parents were friends since Pre-school.

"So did you hear about Paris's limo crashing into Club Fuego?"

"Sí, I talked to her before I left and..." Raquel walked into Anita causing her to fall to the ground, "Watch where you are going Raquel!"

"Why don't you and your Antettes get out of the way!" Melina and Selena help Anita up as she walked away, "Fresa!"

"Trailer Park Trash!"

"Last years clothes shopper!" Anita mouth dropped as Raquel turned the corner.

"I bought this yesterday thank you very much!" Anita looked down out her pink top, camo skirt, and open toe shoes and turned to Melina, Selena, and Margarita, "Am I wear last years clothes?"

"Well…yes," Anita's eyes began to water and get big, "But it stills looks good on you." Anita ran off up the stairs in tears then Melina, Selena, and Margarita followed. Raquel Fernanda Chávez was very rebellious and independent. Raquel didn't have many friends because of her rebellious trait but she comforted anyone she saw in pain.

"Raquel, I missed you!" Raquel turned and ran into the arms of Miguel Felipe Mendez and kissed passionately. They stopped and walked into the café as Raquel hugged Miguel's arm.

"I missed you too!" Raquel stops at a table and sat down, "How are you bebé?" Miguel sat down next to her. Miguel was the popular at Elite Way School. He was friends with everyone and hardly fought.

"I have been good. I finally got my drivers' license so I will be able to take you out more!"

"Any time with you is fine for me!" Raquel kissed Miguel on the lips.

"I love you!" Raquel face turned pale as she sat shocked by what came out of his mouth. _What do I say back?_ Raquel thought to herself, _I guess I love him too but I still don't know. We've been dating for 9 months and I kind of knew it was coming but not this soon_!

"I-I-I" Raquel ran off into the building. Miguel stood up with his eyes big and a tear falling from his left eye.

"¡Soy stuipdo!" Miguel walked off into the building with a depressed look on his face.

_Y soy Rebelde_

Anita shut the door in her room, and throws her bags on her bed.

"Anita, open the door! We were kidding! Raquel has nothing on you!" Melina said pounding at the door.

"And besides, your outfit is only like a month old!" Anita jaw dropped as she when to the door and opened it.

"¡VETE!" She said before she slammed the door on their faces. _Did I lose my sense of fashion over summer break?_ Anita thought to herself. She walked over to mirror next to her closet. She looked at it for a while. _Oh My God! I am wearing last years outfit!_ Anita ran to her bed and starts to cry.

"I should have shopped at Dillard's instead of Gap!" She shoved her face into her pillow, and then there was a knock on her door, "Vete, I wnat to be alone

"¡Pero es mi, Rico!" Anita got up out of her bed, wiped away her tears and opened the door. She then hugged Rico.

"Rico, ¿Que Pasa?

"Yo soy bien, ¿Tú?

"Yo soy mal"

"¿Porqué?" Anita and Rico walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Mis amigas me decieron yo fui llevar la ropa de anos último y ahora mi estoy triste"

"¿Por qué que tus amigas piensan sobre tú?"

"No sé," Anita walked over to her mirror, "Porque Ellas son mis amigos y Yo quiero ellas quedan mis amigas hasta que para siempre" Anita sat back down by Rico.

"Tus Amigas voluntad gusta para tú y para no piensa otro personas piensa."

"Sí, gracias Rico. Tú eres mi mejor amigo" Anita kissed Rico on the cheek.

"No problema. Recordas yo ser tres sitio abajo" Rico kissed Anita on the cheek and left the room. Anita then went to her closet and pulled out her pink sparkle dress.

"Should I wear this? Anita looked at it in the mirror, "This is SO last year but who cares" Anita looked at it again and then threw it on the bed and went back looking in the closet.

_Si soy Rebelde_

Raquel entered the Auditorium looking for Miguel. She walked up to Melina.

"Melina, have you seen Miguel,"

"Yeah, he was around here looking triste!" Raquel tried to walk off but Melina grabbed her arm, "You know, I know why he is so gloomy."

"And why is this?"

"Because your such a shank"

"¡Tú prostituta!" Raquel punched Melina in the face. Melina wipped the blood of of her lip.

"¡Yo no prostituta, zanca!" Melina tackled Raquel to the ground and started to punch her in the face.

"CATFIGHT!" A herd of students crushed over to the fight.

"PUNCH HER RAQUEL!"

"SLIENCO, MELINA IS GOING TO WIN!" Then a teacher ran over to the fight!

"¡SEÑORITA CHÁVEZ Y SEÑORITA REY!" Raquel and Melina looked over towards the teacher, " MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Okay Señora Lupita," Melina and Raquel got up and walked out of the auditorium.

"DON'T WORRY MELINA! WE'LL SAVE YOU A SEAT FOR THE MEETING!" Selena turned to Margarita, "Let's go before she returns!" Selena and Margarita ran down the aisle as Anita entered the auditorium.

"Nice dress, did you get it at Wal-Mart or Gap?" Anita turned and looked at Isabel Matthews.

"I got it from your closet; it was right next to your mom's moo-moo!" Isabel got into Anita face. Everyone in the auditorium stared as Selena and Margarita tried to get in-between them.

"You're lucky that I just got my nails done and my dress is to new to actually fight in!" Isabel started to walk away.

"Yeah I am because then I won't have your ugly Rite Aid nail polish on my face or pieces of your Dollar General Dress on my American Eagle Dress." Isabel turned towards him and then walked off in angry. Selena and Margarita ran towards Anita.

"Oh My God! I never saw-"

"Or Heard" Selena said quickly

"Anyone stick up to her like that!" Anita smiled and then walked away to her seat.

_Mientras_

"Raquel, explain to me why Melina attacked you"

"Okay," Raquel got up out of her seat next Melina in Señora Lupita's office, "I was looking for Miguel. I asked her where he was and then she called me a skank. I called her a whore, and then she called me a skank." Señora Lupita looks at Melina.

"Did you start this whole mess?" Melina looked down on the ground, "Well Melina, you have a week of detention. Now go back to the auditorium!" Melina got up and walked out of the office. Raquel started to leave her office, "Raquel!" Raquel turned around and looked at Señora Lupita, "Next time don't punch!"

"Okay!" Raquel ran off out of the room. Señora Lupita got up and started to leave when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?-Yes this is her-What?" Señora Lupita sat down with a shocked disgusted look on her face, "Okay, I will have the money to you by Friday BUT YOU MUST PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE!-Okay, Bye!" Sra. Lupita hung up the phone and started to cry at her desk.

* * *


End file.
